Jock straps and ballet shoes
by cheerhater999
Summary: AU narutos at high school and a Jock? how did itachi get to be a teacher? why is Gaara acting homacidal to people around Narutos sister? and who's the new dude whos so friendly with Itachisensei? pairings undecided as of yet.
1. Late

Naruto's twin sister was late. Narume was late everyday so far this year, and she was doing this why? He had no idea. So he left her and walked to school on his own.

Shit she was late again, oh well James was so worth it. James, he was the schools number one football player, and she had a crush on him forever. He was also a friend of her brothers Naruto. They hangout sometimes and she would tag along. Yet he had never seen her as more than Narutos sister. Well she was going to make him. She was dressed in a pair of hipster jeans and a halter-neck belly top. After tying her hair up she was already running late. She left the house that her and her brother shared.

As she walked to school some men wolf whistled. She just smiled and carried on her way. When she reached the school building she was already 6 minutes late. She strode down the halls and found her home room. She walked in and bumped strait into the back of someone. _oh shit._ She was stood directly behind this person and couldn't think of a chuffing thing to say. Suddenly everything went blank.

She opened her eyes to see a ceiling she turned her head and realised that she was no longer in the classroom. She saw the school nurses siluet, and herd half the conversation.

"She'll be fine just had the wind knocked out of her…"

Narume got out of the bed fully dressed and walked to the curtain shoving it to the side. The entire football team were there and her closes friend. A Goth with think black eyeliner and red spiky hair.

"Hay Gaara." She said smiling at him.

"Hn.." he said walking up to her.

She walked at the side of Gaara out of the office it was already 4th period, nearly lunch. They walked in silence. They reached the art room to her a new voice. _Damn they had replaced the cool teacher. _She looked at Gaara who shrugged and opened the door. Narume's brother appeared beside her and pushed her in alongside Gaara.

"Iruke-Sensi?" Narume asked with a raised eye-brow

"Yes Narume and you three are late. Please take your seats." He pointed to the three chairs at the back of the art room.

"Today I want you to draw your favourite person. Now get on with it." Iruke started to go over paper work leaving the class to draw.

Narume took out a pencil and pad of paper and started to draw Gaara. She smiled and contemplated the first part of the drawing was complete. Yet the second half had not begun yet. She decided the second half was going to be that of her brother she loved them both.

She hadn't noticed the entire class leave there seats and stand behind her. She knew she could draw. As she took out some colouring pencils, someone put there hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it like that." It was a boy's voice that didn't belong to her brother or Gaara.

She closed the book with a bit of force causing the sound to echo in the class. She put it in her bag and stood up heading for the door. She stopped a few rows from her seat and turned her head to the left.

"You coming Gaara?" only she didn't get a reply. When she turned around he was glairing at a boy with impossibly black hair and pail skin. She walked behind Gaara and threw her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear looking at the strange boy.

"Come on Gaara, let's go." Gaara turned his head to the side looking at her by didn't expect her to be so close and accidentally brush his lips past her cheek. She blushed at the small boy's gesture of affection. Everyone else stared in Awe as they left. Gaara was known for fight anyone who he thought would heart his only friend.

"So who's that guy?" she asked on there way to get there dinner.

"The new guy. Just letting him know what not to do." He said grabbing a tray.

She smiled at the dinner lady. They always had the same thing so she got it for them without asking. When they got to where they pay, the lady smiled as Narume handed over the money knowing exactly how much it was, then took there usual seat.


	2. art and the strainge boy

"Who is she?" the new guy asked after Narume had left the room taking her drawing with her.

"My sister." Naruto answered, causing the new boy to look at him. He had a similar fame to his sister the blond hair and intense blue eyes.

_Damn she can draw. But I don't think I got on her good side though, and who the hell was that freak. Everyone knows I back down to no one, and if I want something I'll get it. But this is a new school I guess I'll have to make an impression tomorrow. _He shook his head and walked over to get his things.

As he walked to the canteen he couldn't get over those blue eyes's that looked like the sea at its calmest. He walked into the canteen.

_The foods hear looks disgusting. _He thought as he looked at it deciding what he was going to have. _I'll just have a sandwich. _After getting his food he looked for the girl occupying his mind. He saw her long hair in a ponytail, and walked up to the table she was sat at. _That freaks with her again._

"Awww come on Gaara, you just know my mum's gonna leave me with that idiot of a brother and his friends. Please?" she asked this Gaara person looking as though she was going to cry.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Gaara asked as I took a seat beside the blond.

"Hn." I just looked at him then at the blond, who was staring at me with something like curiosity.

"I could ask her the same question." He said a mild amusing thought passed his mind. '_Does she like what she see's?'_

"Well me and Gaara sit alone. I'm just shocked that anyone would try and sit with us, considering both of our bad tempers." She said in reply. _Does she not know that she is staring at me?_

"So." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What's your name? Or would you prefer to be called pretty boy for the rest of your life?" she looked at him as he put his sandwich down.

"Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke." He replied icily. "What is your name?" he added taking yet another bite of his sandwich. It tasted incredibly good. He was surprised '_at least I can find out her name before the red head kills me.'_ He thought absentmindedly.

She was looking at Gaara he knew that they were considering whether to have him as a friend or not.

"I will worn you that if you start hanging around with us, she'll be on at you all the time to talk. I never said a word to anyone at this school till she transferred last year." He said looking at the blond.

"Gaara stop it you'll scare him." She sticking her tong out at Gaara and smiled at the Uchiha boy._ 'he can't scare me.'_ Sasuke thought idly to himself as he looked at the blond.

"My names Narume and this is my best friend Gaara. He ok just a little moody at times. So how do you like the school so far?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke replied one word answers to all of her questions which finally died down when she realised that her brother was coming up to the table.

"So I see you met my sister Uchiha. Well we herd that you played football and was wondering if you wanted to join our team we lost our quarterback cuz he transferred. What do you think?" He was looking at Sasuke to see what his reaction would be when his sister spoke.

"I'll tell you what let him think it over and I'm with him last lesson and if he decides to join I'll bring him to the training place. Is that ok with you?" she asked both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said walking to his table, and sitting with his friends.

"look before you say anything just listen. The team don't accept people much it would be hard for us to be friends wouldn't it Gaara?" she said looking at the table.

"She's right. They leave us alone cuz Naruto's captain and I'm violent." He looked at her with comforting eyes.

"I'd hate to admit it but the jock's try to take advantage of me when ever possible." She looked up and smiled, it didn't reach her eyes.


	3. the girls toilets

Hello everyone. The following message is for Claz Kanuchi: I couldent read the last chapter before everyone else because I typed it at collage sticks out tong and I am not pairing you with Itachi and I'm not saying anything more you can read it as it comes to my head. Oh and Daniel said you are weird. Like we didn't know

Sorry everyone else who's currently reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

_WHAT. They take advantage of her? Or at least try. Maybe there would be an advantage to joining the team._ He thought to himself.

Narume had disappeared with an excuse of going to the toilet and left me with Gaara. He seamed friendlier when she was around but now. Now he was trying to death glear me. _Hn.. Interesting. _I got up to leave and I could feel his eyes on me while I walked out of the canteen.

I was walking to my next lesson, when, as I passed the girls toilets I heard an argument.

"I don't care get out." Shouted a girl.

"You know you don't want that." This was a guys voice I could tell.

_Wait a sec hadn't Narume just gone to the toilet. And this is on our way to our next class._

"What are you doing?" someone said behind me. I turned my head my eyes twitching.

"I think Narume's in there with a Guy." I said turning back round to listen.

At that moment Gaara shoved past me and strait into the girls bathroom. Being as I am I follow purely to make sure no get hurt. _Yeh yeh you know you want to see her and if they touch her you'll just have to do something. **Who the hell are you? **I'm you'r sub contuse duh._ When got round the small corridor to see Narume being pined against the wall. Gaara instantly flexed his fingers and brought them into a fist just as a girl walked in and screamed.

"BOY'S GET OUT."

I turned to her and looked at her as if she was mad. When my head snapped back Gaara had lunged himself at the person holding Narume. Her top was ripped and she was crying. Gaara I could tell was pissed, and enjoying kicking seven sorts of shit out of this guy. I walked up to Narume and pulled of my shirt and gave it to her to put on. When she didn't take it I had to look at her tear stained face.

"It's ok take it." I looked at her why was I so concerned for this girl I shook it off. I looked at her hands noticing that she needed to keep them there to hold her breasts in place since she evidently wasn't wearing a bra. I kneeled in front of her and slid it over her head and held the arms for her to mover her arms into them.

I picked her up bridal styel and Gaara looked at me as if id just kissed his girlfriend.

_Maybe they have a thing._

_**What type of thing?**_

_You know a thing thing._

_**silence**_

_Mybe he's a friend with benafits_

_**Don't be stupid **_

_If I'm stupid so are you._

_**Yeh whatever just shut up.**_

_You're enjoying this. Having her in you arms her hands around your neck._

When the bloody hell did that happen? Gaara led him to the nurses office keeping an eye on him. Random girls came to ask for my number and if I work out. Come on what type of question is that. _oh yeh I am shirtless._ I put her on the nurses bed and stepped back to wait for the nurse to come in.


End file.
